


Game Night

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, OT3, OT4, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto discovers the true meaning of what it means to be part of the group
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Game Night

Prompto and Noctis were sitting too close to the television, playing another round of King’s Knight before Ignis yelled at them for spending all their time doing nothing productive while he cooked them dinner. They were in Noctis’s apartment, as usual, ignoring the rest of the world for another night. Prompto was happy to be amongst his closest friends, his greatest allies, and two of the hottest men he had ever encountered. Of course there was Gladio, but he was busy devoting some time to his sister, Iris, after she scolded him for neglecting her in favor of Prompto and the others. Prompto had flushed in pleased embarrassment at that thought, and he flushed even more knowing that he could monopolize his time with Noctis and Ignis for once.

“Dinner’s done,” Ignis called, sighing in clear exasperation while Prompto and Noctis focused on their game. He came over to the television area, hands on hips, looking at the two of them while they were hopelessly devoted to their desire to win out over the other. Prompto was aware of Ignis in his peripherals. Who wouldn’t be when someone as attractive as the great Ignis Scientia was standing to his right and the gorgeous Noctis Lucis Caelum was sitting on his right? It wasn’t fair that they were so attractive, particularly because Prompto considered himself rather bumbling and clumsy and far from beautiful. 

“Dinner’s done, Noct,” Prompto echoed Ignis’s words, happy to let him surrender while he focused his attention on the game. 

“Nice try Prom, but you’re not getting this by me!” Noctis replied through gritted teeth.

Prompto heard Ignis give another sigh, this one rather huffy and exasperated. He was about to lose his patience, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t encountered this before. Prompto didn’t know what he expected. When they got together Noctis always insisted on gaming while Ignis did all the work. Several times Prompto offered to help, but after the first few times that he was proven to be more of a detriment, Ignis banned him from the kitchen to keep the prince company instead.

“Oh yes I am!” Prompto exclaimed, trying for a combo and succeeding quite well. “Yes! Try and beat that, Noct.”

Noctis, never the fair fighter when it came to King’s Knight, assessed the situation quickly. Prompto caught him looking at him, and a moment later Noctis was tackling him, their game forgotten since it was clear that Prompto was going to win out. Prompto let out a shriek, both in surprise and delight, a blush rising to his cheeks and Noctis was on top of him. A moment later, his embarrassment at having the ridiculously attractive prince on top of him turned to sheer panic mixed with delight as Noctis began to tickle him.

“Stop!” Prompto laughed, wheezing out his objections as Noctis tickled his torso. “Please! Ignis! Help!”

“Hmm,” Ignis considered. He shared a look with Noctis that Prompto missed as tears came to his eyes from being tickled so thoroughly. Ignis got down on the floor behind him as Prompto tried to wriggle out of the prince’s grasp. He shrieked in surprise when Ignis wrapped his arms under him putting him in a hold, his hands on his chest, rendering his arms incapable of moving.

“No fair!” Prompto cried through his laughter. He flailed underneath Noctis’s tickling hands, the betrayal far too more fun than he cared to admit. Ignis put a hand through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt. Skin to skin tickles were the worst. But Ignis didn’t necessarily tickle him, per se. Instead he thumbed Prompto’s nipple between his forefinger and his thumb, making an entirely different sound accompany Prompto’s lips. “Ahh!”

“Ticklish there?” Ignis asked, his voice vibrating against his ear, his breath hot on his neck. A blush rose to Prompto’s face as Ignis continued to thumb his nipple. A strong yearning was beginning to grow, and with it Prompto was becoming hard. 

“I-I didn’t even know I was ticklish there,” Prompto said, the last word coming out as a strangled moan. This was bad. Very bad. If Ignis kept this up then it would be obvious that he had been attracted to them, all of them, for so long. He cared for them so much that he didn’t want anything to happen to the relationship they had. They had to stop or else it would become obvious to them all that he desired each of them.

“What about here?” Noctis asked. His hands were no longer tickling him. Instead, they were smoothing over his pants, making them tighter against his aching groin. Prompto let out a nod, knowing if he opened his mouth he would moan. Ignis continued to caress his nipple, the electricity going all the way from his chest to his hard member. Noctis unzipped his pants, pulling them down, taking off his briefs with them.

Prompto made to object, embarrassed that his hard cock was on display for bother Noctis and Ignis to see, but his objections turned to a throaty moan as Noctis gripped his member and began to stroke it. The pulsating from base to tip made Prompto’s hips twitch in tandem with the thrumming from Ignis’s and Noctis’s grasp. Ignis paused a moment to unbutton Prompto’s shirt. He turned Prompto’s head gently towards him, their lips touching as Prompto felt himself being lost to pleasure.

Ignis’s hands gently pulled down Prompto’s shirt from his shoulders, releasing his arms in the process. Their tongues collided, and Prompto arched into both Ignis and Noctis’s touch as Ignis began caressing both of his nipples, pinching them playfully while Noctis continued to stroke his member. Prompto moaned as Ignis continued to kiss him, his heart racing as his mind was reeling from the sudden turn of events.

“No fair,” Noctis pouted. “Shouldn’t I get to kiss him too?”

“By all means, your highness,” Ignis replied as he pulled away, smiling at them both. Prompto was gasping for air, his cheeks flushed with embarrassed pleasure, delighting too much in being toyed with by the two. 

Noctis stopped stroking him in favor of leaning forward, putting his hands on either side of Prompto while Prompto stared on with anxious wanting. The prince kissed Prompto while Ignis kept his hands wound around his waist, one hand trailing down his stomach to his member. He began to stroke him in place of Noctis, making him moan more as he felt Noctis’s hot tongue on his. Once Noctis found his footing, he gripped Prompto’s face in his hands, pulling him deeper into the kiss as if there was a hunger within him that only Prompto could satisfy.

“Nngh,” Prompto gasped when Noctis finally pulled away from the kiss. 

“Tell us, Prompto,” Noctis said, pulling at his own shirt and pants, revealing his own hard cock. 

“Do you want us too?” Ignis asked behind him. Prompto turned and saw them both, naked and gorgeous before him, his eyes full of a lust that he had kept to himself all this time. He nodded while the two of them knelt in front of him, their eyes hungry for Prompto’s touch.

Prompto positioned himself before them, looking from Ignis to Noctis in careful consideration. Noctis was a prince, so he rightfully got first dibs. Prompto put Noctis’s hard cock in his mouth while he gripped Ignis’s with his hand, moving both rhythmically, his own hips twitching just from the knowledge that he was making the two moan and grip his shoulders for support.

“Prom,” Noctis moaned while Ignis’s were only a series of expletives. Prompto tried not to grin as a flush of pleasure coursed through him from where he took Noctis in his mouth and Ignis in his hand and down to his own twitching member, hopeful that this would escalate into something far more than just a hand job or blow job. 

Noctis and Ignis were kissing each other while Prompto continued to stroke and suck them. At one point he switched, making them both gasp and shudder at his touch, their nails digging into his skin as they continued to hold onto him for support. Prompto wanted to please them, he wanted them to desire more from him. If he could get them each to climax, then it would be enough for him.

“Stop,” Ignis said as he put his hands on Prompto’s head, pushing him away. It wasn’t forceful, just firm enough to get Prompto to stop what he was doing and wipe his mouth of the drool and precum. 

“He’s right,” Noctis said. He looked at Prompto hungrily. “Hold on a second.”

Noctis pulled out condoms and lubricant from the armiger, making Prompto wonder how he had missed them storing such intimate items in a shared space. Maybe he had been willfully ignorant, never thinking, but always hoping, that they were meant for him. 

“Get down on all fours,” Noctis instructed. Coming from anyone but Noctis would have been terrifying, but Prompto trusted him implicitly, and he obeyed without a second thought. Noctis positioned himself behind Prompto, his cock demanding entrance. “Tell me honestly, Prompto. Have you played with yourself while thinking of us?”

“Yes,” Prompto nearly moaned, his hips backing into Noctis’s girth, begging a question he was too embarrassed to answer. “How did you know?”

“We heard you,” Ignis replied, making Prompto blush bright red. “I’m glad we did. We have been trying to think of a way to introduce you to the true nature of our relationship. It’s just a shame that Gladio is missing out.”

“We’re all lovers,” Noctis explained. “We’ve been trying to introduce you to it but didn’t know how. You ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto whimpered, nodding while he begged. Noctis slid his cock into Prompto, making him gasp and writhe from the pleasure of such warmth entering him. As his mouth opened in shuddering delight, Ignis put his cock in his mouth. 

Prompto was stuck like that, for how long he didn’t know. He moaned as Noctis pulsated in and out of him, rocking in tandem with Ignis’s thrusts into his mouth. Each time he moaned, Noctis thrust just a bit further, just a bit harder, into him, searching for that one place that would drive him to the brink. Prompto felt his eyes shut as he let each jolt of electricity slowly overwhelm his body, his mind shutting down all thoughts of worry. At one point he thought he heard the sound of a camera going off, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Ignis felt so good in his mouth, Noctis so good in his ass, that all he wanted was to please and to be pleased.

“Nngh Prom,” Noctis moaned as he gripped Prompto’s hips tightly. He shoved his cock into Prompto, hard, and Prompto let out half a shriek, half a whimper in delight. Noctis had hit his prostate, and he could feel his mind about to tumble into ecstasy. Noctis continued to hit it, hard and fast, while Ignis came in his mouth, an apologetic moan escaping his lips.

Prompto didn’t care. Some of the fluids spilled from his mouth as Ignis pulled out, while he swallowed the rest. Ignis tilted his head upwards, a phone pointed at him, his eyes half shut from as he moaned for more from Noctis. More. More. Harder. He could only think the words, his mind unable to vocalize his pleasure as Noctis thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“This is for Gladio only,” Ignis explained as he took a picture of him being thoroughly ravished by Noctis then proceeded to text the shield. Prompto didn’t know why it delighted him to know that Gladio would be receiving that photo of him in such a compromised state. He just hoped that Gladio would be just as pleased to see it.

“Noct,” Prompto moaned, breathless and panting as Noctis hit his prostate one last time. He came, spilling his fluids onto the ground beneath him, nearly collapsing as his hips gave out while Noctis came in him. There was a moment of silence while they both just remained still, panting, hearts racing. Ever the caretaker, Ignis came back with several things for them to clean themselves with, but it was almost unnecessary.

Too weak to even stand, Ignis picked up Prompto with ease and moved him to the bathroom. It surprised Prompto that they showed such caring, but soon enough a bath was running in the tub that was too large for seemingly no reason. Now Prompto knew why. They spent the better part of the next hour in the bathtub together, Noctis and Ignis tenderly bathing Prompto as if he was now their lover and accepted through an almost ritualistic indoctrination. 

They were almost done with the bath when there was the sound of loudly pounding footsteps, choosing haste over quiet. A moment later, Gladio burst through the bathroom door, looking at the three of them with a hungry lust. Prompto was sandwiched between Noctis and Ignis, both of them gently caressing his skin with soaps and cloths to clean him.

“Why the hell didn’t you include me?!” Gladio asked as he looked at the three of them, making Prompto blush bright red. Gladio blushed when he noticed Prompto, naked in the bathtub. Apparently he was very upset that he missed out.

“Well that’s what you get for having family duties,” Noctis teased. 

“There’s always next time,” Ignis offered.

Gladio sighed dejectedly, walking up to Prompto and kissing him lightly on the lips with a gentleness that didn’t wholly match his appearance. “Welcome to our relationship, Prom. I get you all to myself next time. Clear?”

Prompto could only nod, afraid that they would see that he had already gotten hard again from Gladio’s simple touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another explicit one that got lost to the tumblr void.


End file.
